freakishonhulufandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Adams
land has knowledge of in chemicals and explosives. She learned much about chemicals from her late father who had worked at Keller. She is also the love interest of Grover Jones. It was revealed later that she also enjoys taking ballroom dance, which is something you wouldn't expect from a girl who "has a lot of layers" (like Grover mentions), meaning having a "tough girl" kind of persona. In the last episode of season 2, she is implied to have been killed by Earl as she tried to save the remaining group at the school from the new imminent danger. She is played by actor and social media star Liza Koshy. Video Recording "Whoever finds this, my name is Violet Adams. And everything that happened, the explosion at the plant, the whole disaster, it was all my fault. I swear, I'm not the genocidal type. I was just trying to blow up a car. A cherry red pickup of a cheating asshole who worked at the plant. It doesn't matter. I did this. I am responsible for all of it. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." -Violet Adams recording her confession on her phone. Pre-season Not much is known about Violet before the season, but it is known that she broke up with her boyfriend, Zayn two days before the explosion because he was cheating on her and that her late father worked at Keller, before he died, and had vast knowledge in chemicals. Violet, in fact, claims that he would have known what was going on. Season 1 Violet had received a Saturday detention on the day of the explosion. Later, it was revealed that she was in for stealing chemicals; iron rust and aluminum powder. Her secret was that she'd used them to make a thermite bomb and had set it off to destroy her ex-boyfriend Zane's car outside the chemical plant. For most of the season, she and Barrett believed that she was responsible for the explosion at the plant (which was later suggested to be wrong, and the group theorizes that the plant blew themselves up to hide a secret that was almost leaked by Barrett and other hackers). In detention, Violet didn't want anything to do with Grover, who had tried flirting with her. But as they later had to survive an apocalypse together, they grew close and she showed a sweeter side towards him. She showed genuine care when Grover's sister Mary was turning freak and expressed relief and affection when he made it out of the shelter alive. Throughout the season, they looked to each other for support and comfort. It wasn't until when Grover told her the true reason why he was in detention that they gathered the courage to share a kiss. Though she and Mary had no friendly exchanges while Mary was still normal, Violet still seems to have a soft spot for her because she understands how much Mary means to her brother. She regrets voting with Barrett instead of Grover to defend Mary, which had jeopardized her newly formed friendship with him. But she later made it up to him by writing Mary's name on the wall as a memorial for her after she turned freak. Violet also contributed to the group when she created knockout gas for use on the shelter freaks, which allowed them to go inside to get gas masks. As they fight for survival, Violet becomes a lot closer to the rest of the teens than they all were originally. At first, she showed her harsher side towards some of them, mostly Zoe, but she eventually earned the others' respect because of her chemical knowledge and the memorial on the cafeteria wall. They likely no longer regard her as a "detention train wreck" nor a criminal. Soon after she and the others realized the grave mistake they had made by trusting John Collins, she was captured and her life was put on the line; Collins makes an offer to exchange Violet for his suit that the group hid. They surrender to Collins, but not without a plan that got rid of him. Category:Characters Category:School Survivors Category:Original 9